This invention relates to clothing, and in particular, to a hat that protects a wearer's head from the elements.
Individuals typically wear a hat on their head for a variety of reasons from fashion to protection. For example, in order to protect the head of a wearer from the sun, a baseball cap or the like is often worn. However, the inner surface of the cap engages the head of a wearer, thereby causing perspiration. This, in turn, may cause great discomfort for the wearer of the cap.
On the other hand, an individual will often times wear a hat on their head in order to protect their head from the elements such as rain, sleet and snow. While prior art hats provide limited protection, most prior art hats are not designed for prolonged exposure to snow or rain. Therefore, when exposed to such elements, most prior art hats succumb and become wet and/or damaged. Therefore, these prior art hats provide little or no protection for the wearer.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a hat for an individual which provides protection from the elements for the wearer.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a hat with increased air flow therein in order to encourage high volume convective cooling of the head of the wearer.
It is still a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a hat which reduces the instances of water collection therein.
In accordance with the present invention, a hat is provided. The hat includes a head receiving structure having an inner surface defining a head receipt cavity. The head receiving structure also includes first and second opposite ends. An upper brim having an outer edge is positioned over the first end of the head receiving structure. A lower brim extends radially from the second end of the head receiving structure.
The hat of the present invention also includes a head support structure interconnected to the inner surface of the head receiving structure. The head support structure includes a plurality of adjustable support bands interconnected to and spaced about the inner surface of the head receiving structure. Each adjustable support band defines a passageway therethrough. A head strap extends through the passageway of each adjustable head band. The head strap has first and second opposite ends interconnected by an adjustable connector. The adjustable connector selectively interconnects the first and second ends of the head strap at a plurality of predetermined locations in order to vary the length of the head strap.
A head spacer element is interconnected to the head strap. The head spacer element includes first and second straps. Each strap of the head spacer element includes a first end interconnected to the head strap. A connector selectively interconnects the second end of the first strap of the head spacer element to the second end of the second strap of the head spacer element at a plurality of predetermined locations to vary the length of the head spacer element.
The head receiving structure of the hat of the present invention includes a generally tubular solid portion and a generally tubular mesh portion. The solid portion includes a first outer layer constructed from a waterproof material, a second inner layer constructed from a waterproof material, and a first intermediate layer captured therebetween. The first intermediate layer of the solid portion of the head receiving structure is constructed from a thermal reflective material. The solid portion of the head receiving structure may include a second intermediate layer constructed from a thermal absorptive material.
The upper brim of the hat includes a first outer layer constructed from a waterproof material, a second inner layer constructed from a waterproof material, and an intermediate layer captured therebetween. The intermediate layer of the upper brim of the hat is constructed from a thermal reflective material.
Similarly, the lower brim of the hat includes a first outer layer constructed from a waterproof material, a second inner layer constructed from a waterproof material, and an intermediate layer captured therebetween. An intermediate layer of the lower brim hat is constructed from a thermal reflective material. In addition, a second intermediate layer positioned between the first intermediate layer and the inner layer of the lower brim may also be provided. The second intermediate layer is constructed from a thermal absorptive material.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a hat is provided having a tubular head receiving structure. The head receiving structure includes an inner surface defining a head receipt cavity. The head receipt structure has first and second opposite ends. An upper brim is positioned over the first end of the head receiving structure and has an outer edge. The upper brim includes a first outer layer constructed from a waterproof material, a second inner layer constructed from a waterproof material, and an intermediate layer captured between the inner and outer layers of the upper brim.
The hat of the present invention further includes a lower brim extending radially from the second end of the head receiving structure. The lower brim also includes a first outer layer constructed from a waterproof material, a second inner layer constructed from a waterproof material, and a first intermediate layer captured between the inner and outer layers of the brim. The lower brim may also include a second intermediate layer captured between the first intermediate layer and the inner layer. The second intermediate layer of the lower brim of the hat is constructed from a thermal absorptive material.
The head receiving structure of the hat of the present invention includes a first outer layer constructed from a waterproof material, a second inner layer constructed from a waterproof material, and a first intermediate layer captured between inner and outer layers of the head receiving structure. The head receiving structure may include a second intermediate layer captured between the first intermediate layer and the inner layer.